Significant technological efforts are being devoted on decreasing the dependence on fossil fuel for powering electric and hybrid motor vehicles through the application of “green” or natural resources. For example, electric and hybrid motor vehicles have been proposed that use the air flow created by the forward motion of the electric or hybrid motor vehicles for the generation of electricity. However, such systems are typically complex and/or inefficient.